1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a sound-damping partition wall, especially for interior structures in buildings, comprising a sub-frame preferably designed to be a wooden frame or post construction, and two sets of planking on either broad side of the sub-frame, leaving therebetween a hollow space filled with air and/or damping material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known partition walls of this type the planking is connected by mechanical means such as staples, nails, or screws to the wooden sub-frame. The acoustic damping values of such partition walls is not satisfactory, though, even when using thick-walled multiple planking. The sound attenuation that can be achieved therewith is in the order of 46 dB. An improvement of the damping values was in the past only possible with sub-frames in which the posts were replaced by profiled posts made of metal. The sound damping is therein improved by the internal elasticity of the profiled posts, which dampens the flexural vibrations, which are mainly responsible for the transmission of sound, when the planking is rigidly coupled to the posts. In the metal sub-frames it is found to be disadvantageous, though, that these, as opposed to the wooden sub-frames, cannot be used as load bearing walls. Therefore metal sub-frames are not liked to be used especially in the construction of pre-fabricated houses, more so since it would not fit into the production process of the building company which is usually equipped to work with wood.
Based on this it is the object of the invention to improve a partition wall of the type described above such that an increased sound-damping can be achieved with simple means.